Ingatkan Aku Jika Fajar Tiba
by Ay
Summary: Yang ia tahu, ingatkan ia jika fajar tiba. Ingatkan ia untuk mengubur mimpinya sampai sang surya kembali pulang ke peraduannya. AU/ByaRuki inside/ Kado kecil untuk MaSkicHy.ZaoLdyEcK / Hope u like it


**Ingatkan Aku Jika Fajar Tiba**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**ByaRuki fic's © aya-na rifa'i**

**Sebuah kado kecil untuk **

**Untukmu yang menyukai ByaRuki.**

**Warning: Incest, Implisit lime...  
**

**.**

**.**

Malam-malam di Seireitei masih sama seperti dulu. Masih dengan gemerlap bintang di langitnya, taburan benda-benda langit indah di dalamnya, masih sama memesonanya sejak sosok kecilnya mampu melihat keindahan langit di Seireitei. Dulu saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sini, kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Jemari kecilnya menggapai ujung tirai di jendela kamarnya. Menutup tirai itu dan menutup pandangannya dari langit malam di luar sana. Ia sedikit berjengit saat menyadari tangan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya, memeluknya lembut. Suara _baritone _si pemilik tangan terdengar lembut di telinganya, membuatnya memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap untaian kata yang terucap dari bibir pria itu.

"Ada apa Rukia?" Tanyanya.

Gadis itu, Rukia Kuchiki, membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan, kedua mata violetnya menatap nanar pada tirai di hadapannya, ia menghela nafas pelan. Dibaliknya tubuhnya menghadap pria itu, pria yang selama ini menjadi pria yang paling dicintainya. "Tak ada. Tak ada apa-apa, _Nii-sama_."

_Nii-sama_?

Satu kata itu menggelitik batinnya. Pantaskah ia mengucapkan sebutan itu pada pria yang kini ada di hadapannya?

Ia tatap dalam-dalam kedua mata keabuan milik pria itu. Begitu memesonanya, memabukannya, membelenggunya pada sekat kasat mata yang diciptakan mata itu. Memaksanya untuk masuk lebih dalam menyelami segala yang ada dalam mata itu. Mata keunguan Rukia meneliti setiap inci wajah yang terstruktur sempurna d hadapannya. Goresan tangan Tuhan dalam wajah pria itu begitu memukau, seolah Tuhan tahu, kesempurnaan wajah pria ini memang telah digariskan-Nya. Ia sesap dalam-dalam aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh pria yang kini mendekapnya. Erat… Seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia…"

Cukup dengan kalimat itu, ia kembali membuat Rukia melupakan semuanya. Melupakan statusnya, posisinya, bahkan melupakan realita yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Tamparan garis takdir antara dia dan prianya. Dia salah? Dia tahu… Dia benar? Dia tahu… Ia benar memilih pria yang dicintainya, hanya saja ia salah menjatuhkan cintanya… Namun, ia tahu… Ia… mencintai pria itu.

"Aku pun mencintaimu, nii-sama."

Lagi… Kembali mengukir mimpi di atas kasur putih sehalus beledu. Meneguk nikmat bercinta dengan pria yang dicintainya. Saling membagi sentuhan, pagutan, dan kenikmatan. Erangan kenikmatan kembali menjadi melodi indah sepanjang malam ini, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tak ada rasa sakit di selanya, hanya penyesalan menyesakkan dada yang menyatu dengan pekatnya dosa di sekeliling. Menyatu dengan udara, seolah tercipta dari udara dalam ruangan ini, saksi cinta antara dua anak manusia yang salah memilih cintanya.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu…" _

_Saat aku mendengar kalimat itu, aku terdiam di tempat. Kaki dan tubuhku lemas, tak sanggup menahan rasa yang sekian lama terkubur di dalam hatiku. Kenapa? Kenapa harus kami, Kami-sama? Kenapa pria yang ku cintai dan mencintaiku harus ia? Kenapa harus aku dan nii-sama?_

"_Nii-sama…" Hanya itu yang mampu ku ucapkan. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ku utarakan. Aku mencintainya dalam diam, menatap keindahannya dalam kesunyian, mengubur rasa padanya dalam isak. Namun apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ia pun memiliki rasa yang sama denganku. Membangkitkan lagi atau mematikan secara tegas rasa ini?_

"_Aku tahu, ini salah… Hanya saja, aku—"_

_Ku potong ucapannya dengan pelukanku. Ku sandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya, menyesap aroma khas tubuhnya yang memabukkanku. Aku bisa merasakan jemarinya menyentuh halus helai-helai rambutku. Aku ingin seperti ini… Terus seperti ini…_

"_Tatap aku, Rukia," pintanya._

_Aku tengadahkan kepalaku menatapnya, kedua bola mata kami bersirobok, abu-abu dan ungu. Dua warna yang tak kontras, hanya pengabur rasa bersalah, menyembunyikan rasa bersalah yang terasa menyesakkan dada, mencari perlindungan pembenaran atas perasaan yang salah. Bersembunyi dan bicara seolah ini benar, lihat mataku! _

"_Aku pun mencintaimu, Nii-sama."_

_Ini salah… Aku tahu… Yang tak ku ketahui, kenapa harus nii-sama yang ku cintai?_

_._

_._

"_Mau kemana?" Ku tatap kedua bola mata keabuan milik nii-sama, mencari jawaban dari kedua mata itu._

"_Momo akan berobat sore ini, aku harus menemaninya."_

"_Oh…" Aku terdiam. _

_Momo Hinamori… Ah, bukan lagi. Kini namanya, Momo Kuchiki. Nama wanita yang selalu menghantui rasa bersalahku. Kenapa harus Momo, wanita yang ku kagumi dan ku benci secara bersamaan? Ia sahabatku, kenapa harus dia yang dipilih nii-sama! Kenapa harus dia yang menikah dengan nii-sama! Apa yang membuatku membencinya? Dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Lalu kenapa aku membencinya? Apa karena kebaikkan dan kepolosannya yang membuatku benci padanya? Lalu kenapa ia begitu tega terhadapku? Merebut nii-sama ku? Ia yang tega, atau aku yang lebih tega? Retoris itu menggelitik nuraniku._

"_Sampaikan salamku pada Momo-nee."_

"_Hn. Nanti malam aku akan mengunjungimu lagi." Ia berikan kecupan lembutnya di bibirku. Aku tersenyum, membalas singkat kecupannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."_

"_Aku tahu…"_

_._

_._

Suara desahan cinta mereka menyatu dengan _symphony _malam yang pekat. Tak peduli dinding-dinding kamar itu berjerit, menolak menyaksikan dosa yang terhampar jelas di hadapan mereka, kedua insan itu tetap melanjutkan penyatuan mereka, menulikan telinga, membutakan mata dan hati dari segala kesalahan yang terjadi dalam diri mereka.

Cinta…

Hanya kata itu yang mereka percaya. Hanya cinta… Tak ada kata lain yang dapat digunakan sebagai pembenaran dari apa yang telah mereka lakukan selama ini. Kata itu menguar begitu saja, tanpa direncanakan, hanya satu kata untuk segala pembelaan…

Desahan panjang Rukia saat mencapai puncaknya membelah kesunyian malam, membuat bisikan mesra terdendang di telinganya, "Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

"Aku pun…_ Nii-sama_."

Dan malam ini, sama seperti malam sebelumnya, hanya ada mereka dan cinta. Hanya malam penuh mimpi dan dosa. _Cinderella_ punya batas tengah malam untuk mengakhiri mimpinya, Putri Salju memiliki kecupan Sang Pangeran untuk membangunkan tidurnya dari mimpi buruknya. Namun Rukia tahu… Batasan mimpi indah dan buruknya adalah saat fajar tiba.

Saat Sang Surya mulai membelah langit, membaginya dengan sinar kemerahan di ufuk timur, Rukia tahu mimpinya telah berakhir. Saat fajar tiba, adalah awal yang baik bagi setiap insan di dunia. Hanya baginya, jika saat fajar tiba, mimpi ini harus diakhiri. Ia akan kembali menjadi Kuchiki Rukia, adik dari Byakuya Kuchiki. Bukan menjadi wanita yang dicintainya, melainkan adik yang disayanginya. Jika fajar tiba, ia akan kembali menjadi adik manis yang patuh pada kakaknya.

Yang ia tahu, ingatkan ia jika fajar tiba. Ingatkan ia untuk mengubur mimpinya sampai sang surya kembali pulang ke peraduannya.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**Catatan Kecil**: Tolong jangan bunuh saya!XD

Saya sudah berusaha menghindari ini, apa daya incest sudah meracuni otak saya. hehehe...#kabur sebelum ditimpuk.

Saya ingin mempersembahkan fic ini untuk my lovely sista~~

Kamu kemana aja, dek? Aku kangen sama fic kamu...:( Aha, maap kalo fic kado untukmu ini gaje n lebay.:p

Oke, saya nggak bermaksud bashing chara dengan menempatkan Momo sebagai pasangan Byakuya. It's just fic, ok.:)

Hope U enjoy it, say~~

**Aya^^17102010  
**


End file.
